Gimmicks
Gimmicks are traits that users use in many of their posts. Examples include awful grammar of incessant supporting of a character. Many consider using a gimmick as a ticket to fame on the boards. Excessive Support of a Character * Michaeloll - Daisy (Particularly Daisy in her Sports Outfit) * BigBootyJynx '- Jynx * 'KAMMYqueen- Kammy Koopa * NintendoIsBeast- Dark Pit * energyman2289 - Captain Stabbin' * LordCarlisle - Ghirahim * ChibiDialga - Lucas * Svedeesh_Cheff - Lucina * NotSnowske- Metal Face * GOOMYLORD1211 - GOOMY * RabnadSkubla - Lady Palutena * Brawl578 - Goku (Dragon Ball Z) * Falloffcliffman - Ice Climbers * Wolfe - Wolf (Didn't see that coming!) Excessive Hatred of a Character * [[Rayquaza487|'Rayquaza487']]' '- Ridley * Michaeloll - Waluigi, King K. Drool, Ghirashit * Mikokiri - Greninja *'GoddessRosal1na' - Characters from niche franchises like Fire Emblem. *'BluePeachClone '- Pretty much every character, especially Rosalina. * BouncingFish - Lucina. * Ecylis - Wii Fit Trainer * Cutthemac16 - Isaac * Svedeesh_Cheff - Dixie Kong, King K. Rool, Pac-Man, Dr. Mario, Pikachu * [[RoyalHo-oh|'RoyalHo-oh']] - Any character not rich or a god. * ThisAnvil - Chrob * [[BigBootyJynx|'BigBootyJynx']] - Froslass * GOOMYLORD1211 - WTF * DerekMorganFBI - Lucina * Pnkgoldcatpeach- Jigglyfuck, Mario in his Dr Outfit , Falco, Sheik * Aero-Mach - Captain Falcon * 7lightsXIII - Robin (combined with excessive support of Chrom and Kamui) * RPGrinder - Snake Excessive Support of a Series *'RotomGuy3' - Pikmin *'QueenLUCiNA' - Fire Emblem *'GoddessRosal1na' - Mario * D4C's Love Train - Rhythm Heaven Excessive Hatred of a Series * GoddessRosal1na - Any series that isn't Mario * JohnTeetor - Kid Icarus * ThisAnvil - Fire Emblem Different Way of Typing * geno4life - Bolding random words and overuse of emoticons. * Candeles - Speaks in a stereotypical French way. * [[GoddessRosal1na|'GoddessRosal1na']] - Talks in all italics and *giggles hysterically*. * [[Dedekong|'Dedekong']] - Capitalizes words in the title for EMPHASIS. * Yoshi2010 - Speaks stereotypically British. * DMC_Trixie - Talks in the third person and roleplays as Trixie from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. * QueenLUCiNA - Will *draw her blade* then *inpale you* for having stupid opinions then *sheath her blade* after crushing your miserable existence. * Radori - Has different ways of bumping threads by saying "Rise" or the Up Special Move of a character's moveset. * GrandmastrRobin - Always posts a picture of his expression, and everything typed is in a quote-box. * [[RoyalHo-oh|'RoyalHo-oh']] - Types with the best grammar possible and always keeps a thesaurus around so he can seem above all the idiot plebs he is educating. * [[Adumigan|'Adumigan']]' '- Speaks like a stereotypical white girl. * Svedeesh_Cheff - AS KRATOS OF SPARTA, THIS MIGHTY WARRIOR CONSTANTLY REMINDS THE BOARD OF HIS HATRED OF THE GODS AND HOW THEY DESERVE TO DIE A BRUTAL, GORY DEATH, AND HOW THIS IS BECAUSE HE IS A VENGEFUL MAN DRIVEN ONLY BY HIS RAGE. * GoddessPalutena - Roleplays as Lady Palutena, and uses lots of cute Asian smileys and tildes because that's how cute anime girls like her talk~! ^-^ Other *'Roleplayers' - Self explanatory. Most commonly in Attack of the Playable Characters flavor. *'NoJobBob' - Except his troll topics to get at least one: "Get a job, bob." * NintendoIsBeast- Hates almost every character. * Trivio - Constantly refers to herself as a female gamer and refuses to give out her Facebook. * User728 - Has many unpopular opinions and makes sure everyone knows. * Blulightning - Points out nonexistant logic fallacies and is very aggressive. * NessInEagleland - Hates fucking everything, except Lucina. * quinfordmac - WWE Ice Cream Bars * Mikokiri '- Sarcasm polls and insists that Marth is the prettiest princess. * 'energyman2289 - Gets fucking pissed whenever he is post 21. * Radori '- Feels the need to announce when he gets post 2, 51, 69, 101, 151, 201 etc. * 'D4C's Love Train - WHAT A BUNCH OF JOKERS. * Svedeesh_Cheff - Constantly bashes the Pokémon anime, especially when it influences Smash (such as with Pokémon Speak). Has recently seen a decline, having been replaced with gushing about Lady Palutena (especially her hair and personality), occasionally expressing a desire to wear a wig and makeup to crossplay her. * [[Swiftie Muggle|'Swiftie Muggle']]' '- Adds tumblr references in EVERYTHING and ends topics withwords such as Loserly ''and catch phrases such as ''Know your Place. * [[NoSympathyIke|'NoSympathyIke']] - Posts that fans of disconfirmed or cut characters will get no sympathy from him. Also posts variations of other Ike quotes (as well as that one). * [[TailLover|'TailLover']] - Really loves tails. * OwainHas11Toes - Really loves feet. Moreover a lame (and gross) ripoff of TailLover's gimmick. * JohnTeetor - Has about a million different gimmicks, his most infamous one being a "girl gamer" like Trivio. Turns out he was actually player_hater. * Wyncorp - Posts in every topic with "PSA" in the title pretending that it means Project Smash Attacks. * DMGirl - Posts constantly about Meta Knight and the Kirby series. She's a big fan. * precita - Constantly makes tryhard topics about subjects are dead horses. * Falloffcliffman - Thinks the Ice Climbers are attractive and makes sure everyone knows. * GF_Sybb - Only makes topics asking how fat Samus's ass is. * marioforever97 - Basically GF_Sybb but with Peach. * Cutthemac - Proud weeaboo, and considers anyone who likes western characters a "westaboo". Trivia *Gimmicks are dumb. *Gimmicks are stupid. *Graham Cracker. Category:Terminology Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Absolutely Disgusting Category:Get a job, Bob. Category:Gr8 b8 m8 i r8 8/8